pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Money (That's What I Want)
"Money (That's What I Want)" is a song written by Tamla founder Berry Gordy and Janie Bradford that became the first hit record for Gordy's Motown enterprise. The song was recorded in 1959 by Barrett Strong for the Tamla label, distributed nationally on Anna Records. It went on to be covered by many artists, including the Beatles in 1963 and the Flying Lizards in 1979. Contents 1 Overview 2 Writing credits dispute 3 Personnel 4 The Beatles version 4.1 Recording 4.2 Personnel 5 The Flying Lizards version 5.1 Chart performance 5.1.1 Weekly charts 5.1.2 Year-end charts 6 Other versions 7 Notes 8 External links Overview The song was originally recorded by Barrett Strong and released on Tamla in August 1959.1 Anna Records was operated by Gwen Gordy, Anna Gordy and Roquel "Billy" Davis. Gwen and Anna's brother Berry Gordy had just established his Tamla label (soon Motown would follow) and licensed the song to the Anna label in 1960, which was distributed nationwide by Chicago-based Chess Records in order to meet demand; the Tamla record was a resounding success in the Midwest. The song has Strong curtly insisting that money is what he needs, more than anything else. In the US, the single became Motown's first hit in June 1960, making it to number 2 on the Hot R&B Sides chart and number 23 on the Billboard Hot 100.2 The song was listed as #288 on Rolling Stone's "The 500 Greatest Songs of All Time." Greil Marcus has pointed out that "Money" was the only song that brought Strong's name near the top of the national music charts, "but that one time has kept him on the radio all his life."3 Piano and lead vocals were supplied by Barrett. Guitar on the track was played by Eugene Grew.4 Virtually all of the records issued were 45's, the 10" 78 format, issued by Anna, is described as "extremely rare."5 Writing credits dispute Singer Barrett Strong claims that he co-wrote the song with Berry Gordy and Janie Bradford. His name was removed from the copyright registration three years after the song was written, restored in 1987 when the copyright was renewed, and then excised again the following year. Gordy has stated that Strong's name was only included because of a clerical error.4 Personnel Barrett Strong – piano and lead vocals4 Eugene Grew – guitar4 The Beatles version "Money (That's What I Want)" Song by The Beatles from the album With the Beatles Released November 22, 1963 Recorded July 18, 1963 Genre Beat · rhythm and blues · rock and roll Length 2:47 Label Parlophone Producer George Martin Music sample "Money (That's What I Want)" Menu 0:00 Recording The Beatles recorded "Money" in seven takes on July 18, 1963, with their usual lineup. A series of piano overdubs was later added by producer George Martin. The song was released in November 1963 as the final track on their second UK album, With the Beatles.6 According to George Harrison, the group discovered Strong's version in Brian Epstein's NEMS record store (though not a hit in the UK, it had been issued on London Records in 1960). They had previously performed it during their audition at Decca Records on January 1, 1962, with Pete Best still on drums at the time. They also recorded it six times for BBC radio. A live version, taped at a concert date in Stockholm, Sweden in October 1963, was included on Anthology 1.6 Personnel John Lennon – lead vocals, rhythm guitar, screaming, handclapping Paul McCartney – bass, backing vocals, handclapping George Harrison – lead guitar, backing vocals, handclapping Ringo Starr – drums, handclapping George Martin – double-tracked piano The Flying Lizards version "Money" Single by The Flying Lizards from the album The Flying Lizards B-side "Money B" Released 13 July 1979 Genre New wave7 Length 2:31 Label Virgin Producer(s) David Cunningham Certification Silver (BPI)8 In July 1979 British band the Flying Lizards released a new wave version of the song. An unexpected hit,9 this version peaked at number 5 in the UK chart and at number 50 on the Billboard Hot 100. It also peaked at number 22 on the US dance charts. Chart performance Weekly charts Chart (1979–80) Peak position Australia (Kent Music Report)10 11 Austria (Ö3 Austria Top 40)11 23 Belgium (Ultratop 50 Flanders)12 28 Belgium (VRT Top 30 Flanders)13 22 Canada Top Singles (RPM)14 7 France (IFOP)15 39 Netherlands (Dutch Top 40)16 33 Netherlands (Single Top 100)17 37 New Zealand (Recorded Music NZ)18 5 UK Singles (Official Charts Company)19 5 US Billboard Hot 10020 50 US Billboard Hot Dance Club Play20 22 US Cash Box21 34 Year-end charts Chart (1980) Position Australia (Kent Music Report)22 71 Canada (RPM Top Singles)23 59 New Zealand (Recorded Music NZ)24 32 Other versions The song has been covered by many artists, with several of the versions appearing in a variety of charts. For example, the Kingsmen reached number 16 on the Billboard Hot 100 and number 6 in the US R&B charts in 1964,2526 Jennell Hawkins hit number 17 in the R&B charts with her recording in 1962.27 Jr. Walker & the All Stars reached number 52 on the Hot 100 and number 35 on the R&B charts in 196628 and Bern Elliott and the Fenmen reached number 14 on the UK Singles Chart in November 1963.29 The song was a staple for British beat bands, including the Searchers, the Undertakers, Kingsize Taylor and the Dominoes and the Rolling Stones.30 It was also covered by Freddie and the Dreamers and John Lee Hooker.31 The song was covered during live performances by the Doors and appears twice on their 2009 released album Live in New York, which covers four sets from January 1970.32 It also appears on their live album Live in Vancouver 1970 and the bootleg album Boot Yer Butt: The Doors Bootlegs.3334 The song as performed by The Sonics was recently licensed for a 2016 film titled Money starring Kellan Lutz and Jesse Williams.35 Notes 1.Jump up ^ The Complete Motown Singles Vol. 1: 1959-61 (CD liner notes). New York: Hip-O Select/Motown/Universal Records. 2.Jump up ^ Whitburn, Joel (2004). Top R&B/Hip-Hop Singles: 1942–2004. Record Research. p. 554. 3.Jump up ^ Marcus, Greil (2015). The History of Rock 'n' Roll in Ten Songs. New Haven: Yale University Press. p. 169. 4.^ Jump up to: a b c d Rohter, Larry (August 31, 2013). "For a Classic Motown Song About Money, Credit Is What He Wants". The New York Times. Retrieved September 3, 2013. 5.Jump up ^ "78 RPM". 45worlds. Retrieved July 16, 2015. 6.^ Jump up to: a b "Money (That's What I Want)". The Beatles Bible. Retrieved October 30, 2008. 7.Jump up ^ Cateforis, Theo (2011). Are We Not New Wave? : Modern Pop at the Turn of the 1980s. University of Michigan Press. p. 97. ISBN 0-472-03470-7. 8.Jump up ^ "Certified Awards". British Phonographic Industry. Retrieved February 17, 2014. 9.Jump up ^ Deming, Mark. "The Flying Lizards – Artist Biography". AllMusic. All Media Network. Retrieved February 17, 2014. 10.Jump up ^ "Forum – ARIA Charts: Special Occasion Charts – CHART POSITIONS PRE 1989". Australian-charts.com. Hung Medien. Retrieved February 17, 2014. 11.Jump up ^ "Austriancharts.at – The Flying Lizards – Money" (in German). Ö3 Austria Top 40. Retrieved February 17, 2014. 12.Jump up ^ "Ultratop.be – The Flying Lizards – Money" (in Dutch). Ultratop 50. Retrieved February 17, 2014. 13.Jump up ^ "Radio 2 Top 30 : 24 november 1979" (in Dutch). Top 30. Retrieved February 17, 2014. 14.Jump up ^ "Top RPM Singles: Issue 0141a." RPM. Library and Archives Canada. Retrieved February 17, 2014. 15.Jump up ^ "InfoDisc : Tous les Titres par Artiste" (in French). InfoDisc. Select "Flying Lizards" from the artist drop-down menu. Retrieved February 17, 2014. 16.Jump up ^ "Nederlandse Top 40 – The Flying Lizards - Money search results" (in Dutch) Dutch Top 40. Retrieved February 17, 2014. 17.Jump up ^ "Dutchcharts.nl – The Flying Lizards – Money" (in Dutch). Single Top 100. Retrieved February 17, 2014. 18.Jump up ^ "Charts.org.nz – The Flying Lizards – Money". Top 40 Singles. Retrieved February 17, 2014. 19.Jump up ^ "Archive Chart: 1979-09-08" UK Singles Chart. Retrieved February 17, 2014. 20.^ Jump up to: a b "The Flying Lizards – Awards". AllMusic. All Media Network. Retrieved February 17, 2014. 21.Jump up ^ CASH BOX Top 100 Singles – Week ending FEBRUARY 2, 1980 at the Wayback Machine (archived September 13, 2012). Cash Box magazine. Retrieved February 17, 2014. 22.Jump up ^ "Forum – ARIA Charts: Special Occasion Charts – Top 100 End of Year AMR Charts – 1980s". Australian-charts.com. Hung Medien. Retrieved February 17, 2014. 23.Jump up ^ "Top Singles – Volume 34, No. 6, December 20, 1980". RPM. Library and Archives Canada. Retrieved February 17, 2014. 24.Jump up ^ "End of Year Charts 1980". Recorded Music New Zealand. Retrieved January 3, 2016. 25.Jump up ^ Eder, Bruce. "The Kingsmen – The Best of the Kingsmen Rhino". AllMusic. All Media Network. Retrieved January 9, 2016. 26.Jump up ^ Whitburn, Joel (2006). The Billboard Book of Top 40 R&B and Hip Hop Hits. New York: Billboard Books. p. 322. ISBN 0-8230-8283-0. 27.Jump up ^ Whitburn, Joel (2006). The Billboard Book of Top 40 R&B and Hip Hop Hits. New York: Billboard Books. ISBN 0-8230-8283-0. 28.Jump up ^ "Junior Walker – Awards". AllMusic. All Media Network. Retrieved January 10, 2016. 29.Jump up ^ "Bern Elliott & the Fenmen". Official Charts Company. Retrieved January 9, 2016. 30.Jump up ^ Leigh, Spencer (2015). Best of the Beatles: The sacking of Pete Best. McNidder and Grace Limited. ISBN 9780857161024. 31.Jump up ^ Webb, Robert (2012). "Money (That's What I Want)". 100 Greatest Cover Versions: The Ultimate Playlist. McNidder & Grace. pp. 200–01. 32.Jump up ^ Planer, Lindsay. "The Doors – Live in New York". AllMusic. All Media Network. Retrieved January 17, 2016. 33.Jump up ^ Unterberger, Richie. "The Doors – Live in Vancouver 1970". AllMusic. All Media Network. Retrieved January 19, 2016. 34.Jump up ^ Unterberger, Richie. "The Doors – Boot Yer Butt!". AllMusic. All Media Network. Retrieved January 19, 2016. 35.Jump up ^ http://www.imdb.com/title/tt4715356/soundtrack External links Lyrics of this song at MetroLyrics Category:1959 songs Category:1959 singles Category:1963 singles Category:1964 singles Category:1979 singles Category:The Beatles songs Category:The Doors songs Category:The Rolling Stones songs Category:Freddie and the Dreamers songs Category:John Lee Hooker songs Category:The Kingsmen songs Category:The Searchers (band) songs Category:Junior Walker songs Category:Song recordings produced by Berry Gordy Category:Song recordings produced by George Martin Category:Songs written by Berry Gordy Category:Songs written by Janie Bradford Category:Tamla Records singles Category:Virgin Records singles